Bajo el durazno
by little tigress
Summary: Muchos sabios, maestros, generales, guerreros habían meditado cobijados por la sombra de sus ramas. Mucho había presenciado desde que era solo un retoño, pero nada como aquella noche. Había sucedido esa noche mágica para Po y Tigresa. Nadie más que ellos dos sabían lo que había ocurrido esa mágica bajo el durazno.


**¡Hola!**

**Hoy tengo un fic muy especial :D**

**Está inspirado en un fan art de Kung fu panda que estoy utilizando como la portada de este fic.**

**Quiero mandar saludos a todos los del grupo de facebook y decir que aquí está mi participación para lo del reto :)**

**Espero que les guste**

_**Bajo el durazno:**_

El árbol de durazno. El durazno de la sabiduría celestial. El protector del valle. Es aquel gran árbol, aquel poder que la tierra ha dado para fortalecer el valle de la paz. Un maravilloso milagro de la naturaleza, un árbol más viejo incluso que el célebre maestro Oogway.

Muchos recuerdos se esconden entre sus ramas. Memorias que habitan sus flores. Victorias que nutren sus raíces. Derrotas que son convertidas en los frutos de este árbol. El ha vivido lo suficiente, desde que era una semilla presenció como llegaron los primeros conejos y gansos a las orillas del rio. Su retoño estuvo presente cuando los demonios comenzaron a emerger de lo alto de la oscura montaña. Había alcanzado la madurez cuando esa valiente tortuga uso su poder para proteger la tierra que él vio nacer y crecer. Sus raíces conservaban esos recuerdos para las futuras generaciones. El árbol había sido testigo de múltiples y violentos conflictos, pero también estuvo presente en las mayores alegrías.

Nadie más que él sabía lo que había ocurrido bajo sus flores hacia ya muchos años atrás, cuando aún era joven y fuerte. Cuando su tronco podía soportar el peso de aquel gran amor. Su montaña era un lugar sagrado, muy pocos subían a él, en su mayoría maestros solitarios en busca de iluminación, así que jamás pudo presenciar aquello que anhelaba mas que nada en el mundo. Sus fervientes deseos de ser testigo de un acto de amor.

La noche era fría. El viento aullaba anunciando el frio invierno que se aproximaba. Sus hojas se agitaban, incluso algunas salieron despedidas por el aire revoloteando como graciosas mariposas rosadas que viajaban en la noche. Aquel brillo plateado de la luna llena iluminaba su tronco y pintaba su montaña con un bello color blanco.

Todo era silencio en aquel momento, pero su calma se vio interrumpida cuando escucho esos ruidos. Respiraciones agitadas e hipantes, sollozos. Sentía que la paz se alejaba del, siendo remplazada por compasión en cuanto la vio. No tardo en reconocerla, la veía desde hace años. La conocía muy bien, siempre que ella tenía un problema se lo susurraba en palabras suaves y cariñosas palabras, buscaba comprensión y sabía a la perfección que podía hallarla en él, el árbol de durazno. El recordaba haberla oído llorar muchas veces, pero era un secreto, nadie más lo sabía.

Esa noche vio sus brillantes ojos de fuego alumbrar la fría oscuridad nocturna. Caminaba a pasos lentos y pesados, el podía sentirlo en sus raíces. Percibía su energía, sus emociones por medio de las hojas que volaban alrededor de ella, algunas incluso llegaban a abrazarse a ella para consolarla como cuando era pequeña.

Sus pasos siguieron hasta que su espalda se recargo contra el duro tronco. El sintió ese contacto, ella estaba triste, solo que a diferencia de otros días esta vez no podía hacer nada. Esta vez ella no le murmuro sus problemas para buscar comprensión.

Esta vez ella no le abrazo el tronco buscando afecto. Esta vez el no podía consolarla. Su rostro anaranjado se escondió entre sus rodillas y comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas, salían sin que ella pudiera contralarlas, era inevitable.

El odiaba verla de esa forma. Todas las veces que ella busco consuelo iba junto a él. Abrazaba su tronco. Comía su fruta. Era casi como un amigo para esa felina. Sus hojas estaban llenas de las caricias que ella le daba al subir a sus ramas. Sus raíces muchas veces eran alimentadas por la sal que salía de sus húmedos ojos carmesí.

Esa noche, sin embargo, era diferente. Esa noche de luna llena no había a quien acudir. Ella había pasado años sin susurrar sus problemas, sin comer la dulce fruta de su amigo de hojas rosadas.

Su respiración agitada y constantes sollozos salían de sus labios, casi como gemidos. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían al suelo, bajaban hasta la tierra, hasta las raíces. El podía sentir su pesar. Esta vez era diferente, muy distinto a lo que había sentido antes. Tenía deseos de abrazarla, quería ser su apoyo como cuando ella aprendió a dar patadas laterales, se sujetaba de su tronco para no perder el equilibrio.

Ahora esos tiempos se veían tan lejanos.

Pasaron minutos de esa forma. Ella no paraba de llorar. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados no dejaban de producir agua salada que seguía cayendo a la tierra, provocando que él se uniera a la felina en su dolor. Al poco rato dejo de llorar, parecía que se calmaba con la simple presencia de aquel gran protector en que se recargaba. Su columna sentía esa dura madera a sus espaladas. A pesar de estar incomoda no se movió, se quedo ahí sentada recostando su cabeza sobre el tronco. Había dejado de llorar hacia unos minutos a penas, pero sabía que no podía deshacer el pasado, esas lágrimas no servían de nada más que para contagiar a la naturaleza con sus penas. Se sentía impotente, nada podía hacer ante ello.

El sintió leves temblores en la tierra, pasos acelerados, alguien que estaba corriendo. Subía con velocidad, pero sus pies causaban que el suelo temblara ante él. Claro que el árbol conocía esos pasos. Había pasado muy poco desde que se habían conocido, pero ya le quería casi como a Tigresa. Se trataba de aquel valiente guerrero que había defendido al valle de las amenazas tan grandes que ni siquiera Shifu fue capaz de derrotar, era un guerrero grandioso y aun así alguien humilde.

Alguien que, al igual que Tigresa había hecho, buscaba consuelo en su colina, se recargaba en su tronco y comía su fruta cuando sentía el mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor.

-Lárgate, Po-dijo Tigresa de manera amenazante, pero en su voz ambos pudieron distinguir el dolor.

-No me iré- respondió el panda con firmeza, algo inusual en el.

-Déjame sola, por favor-más que una orden o una amenaza de aquellas en que Tigresa era experta, parecía una petición, una súplica desesperada de soledad. Necesitaba estar en soledad por aquel dolor que sentía, nadie podía consolarle, solo ella misma, o eso es lo que creía.

Sus ojos verdes se fruncieron con determinación. No dejaría que ella se quedara en esa posición. Ella, una de las maestras mas barbarás y radicales de toda china. Po odiaba que se subestimara.

-Tigresa-pronuncio su nombre con cuidado de su voz, ella estaba sensible y no quería empeorarlo.

-¿Que?-exclamo ella con desprecio.

-Solo quiero hablar-respondió el panda. Ni ella, ni el árbol podían sentir el calor que despedían sus ojos de esmeraldas, su comprensión y amor.

La oscuridad en aquella colina disminuyo a la llegada del guerrero dragón, llevaba en su mano una linterna que producía una cálida luz amarillenta. Po se sujeto un momento al tronco del árbol.

El podía sentir aquella energía renovadora que habitaba en Po, solo él podía ayudar a Tigresa.

-Yo solo quería verte, cuando saliste corriendo del salón...pensé que ocurría algo malo-dijo Po de manera que sus palabras reflejaban comprensión.

-Claro que ocurría algo malo-respondió ella de manera cortante. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por aquel recuerdo que amenazaban su mente, las lágrimas podían salir en cualquier momento. El árbol podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón atormentado. Sus raíces y hojas ya anticipaban el salado sabor de las lágrimas.

-Se que es duro per...-po fue interrumpido por la furiosa tigresa.

-Si, sabes que fue duro, pero a ti no te afecta, es a mí a quien le arrebataron su titulo, no a ti-grito ella dejándose llevar por la ira. Su tristeza se disipo con rapidez cuando el panda toco aquel tema.

Esa tarde había sucedido lo impensable. El durazno fue testigo de ello. Vio a Tigresa ser visitada por el consejo de maestros. Sus pétalos estuvieron ahí cuando la despojaron de aquel titulo que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación le había costado. Ahora entendía, no solo eran ira y tristeza. Se trataba de algo más fuerte.

-Si, es cierto que yo conservo mi título, pero no tienes porque ponerte así. Eres Tigresa, con o sin título, te volviste experta siendo solo una niña, eres la más fuerte de toda china, recibiste un cañonazo en el estomago y sigues aquí-dijo el guerrero dragón dejando de lado la seriedad. Emocionado al pronunciar cada palabra. Ella asintió reflexionando.

El árbol sentía las palabras del panda y los efectos de esta en tigresa. Po dejo la linterna que llevaba a un lado y se sentó junto a ella. Tigresa sintió su pelaje cálido y suave contra su brazo. Tenía una necesidad de abrazarlo, debía sentir su calor en ese momento tan frio de su vida.

Un viento soplo y Tigresa se acerco mas a Po, aunque el pareció no darse cuenta.

El árbol vio su oportunidad. Por fin podría presenciar aquello que en sus miles de años de vida no había podido vivir en persona. Tenía que ayudar a los jóvenes maestros. Ayudándose de las energías del viento, docenas de sus flores rosas salieron volando y con maestría logro hacer que rodearan a los jóvenes.

Tigresa se asusto al ver las hojas del durazno volando en torno a ella ¿Había llegado su momento? No, eso era imposible, pero si no era eso ¿Que más podría ser? Se estremeció y dio un salto. Se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre las piernas de Po. Este la miro extrañado, pero de inmediato cambio su gesto por una mirada cálida y tierna.

-¿Te asustaste?-pregunto burlón.

-Yo no me asusto, solo...me sorprendí-dijo ella muy digna. Po sonrió.

-¿Estas cómoda?-pregunto sin un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Si, y mucho-dijo ella de manera picara. Se sentía una vibra, una conexión entre ellos dos, y a él le encantaba eso.

Po rodeo a Tigresa con sus brazos negros. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, recargo su cabeza en el pecho del panda. Ambos sentían el calor del otro, una gran alegría se apoderaba de ellos. En esos momentos el árbol detuvo su truco de los pétalos. Dejo que las flores cayeran a los pies de aquellos dos seres.

-Todo mejorar mañana-susurro Po al oído de la felina. Su espalda recargaba en la dura corteza del árbol y sus brazos rodeando a la felina con afecto y actitud protectora.

-Lo sé-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites-aseguro el panda. Ella sonrió y lo miro a los ojos. Rubíes y esmeraldas se encontraron en ese momento mágico para ambos-no voy dejarte sola.

Ella rodeo el cuello del panda con más fuerza. Sentía su presencia y su cariño. Necesitaba aquel soporte en esos momentos, necesitaba a Po.

-Gracias-salió como un murmullo suave de sus labios al tiempo que se aferraba con más fuerza al panda. Sus brazos rodearon a Po buscando su ayuda, su comprensión, su cariño.

Su tristeza, sus penas, su enojo, todo volvería al día siguiente. Sus problemas, su frustración. Todos sus errores y tropiezos, las injusticias que había vivido no se alejarían, no se iban a esfumar en el viento frio de esa noche. No podían desaparecer sus problemas, pero podían olvidarse de ellos durante aquel hermoso momento que ambos compartían.

Se acercaron sin saber muy bien lo que hacían, poco a poco. Sus rostros cada vez más cerca uno de otro. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, sincronizarse como si fuera la propia. Jamás creyeron hacer eso, pero ahí estaban, a centímetros de distancia. Sus corazones galopaban en sus pechos como caballos salvajes que ansiaban ser libres. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en aquel beso que esperaban. Fue de improviso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero ninguno se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Para ellos fue solo una pequeña escapada del mundo real, de sus problemas que seguía estando ahí, a sus pies, pero era un alivio, un peso del que ambos podían descansar por esa noche.

-Yo... Tigresa, no fue...-balbuceo Po por la culpa y la vergüenza, no se arrepentía, pero sentía que aquello no era lo más adecuado. Tigresa puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del panda.

-Shhh...-suplico ella sin apartar el dedo-Po...me gusto.

El panda no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tal vez estaba soñando o algo así. Pero el cálido tacto de Tigresa y sus firmes manos recorriendo su rostro le decían que estaba despierto. Ambos se acercaron más. Se abrazaron con más fuerza que antes.

El árbol del durazno había vivido muchos años, por no decir milenios, en el valle de la paz. Había visto a muchas generaciones ir y venir por el ciclo de la vida. Había estado presente cuando los demonios escaparon del inframundo y dominaron el mundo.

Él fue quien ayudo a Oogway a incrementar su chi de los héroes. Había visto y vivido mucho en la cima de aquella montaña. Sus hojas y sus flores habían viajado por tantos lugares que no podía enlistarlos. Sus raíces ya formaban parte de la tierra y su tronco había soportado las inclemencias de esta. Muchos sabios, maestros, generales, guerreros habían meditado cobijados por la sombra de sus ramas. Mucho había presenciado desde que era solo un retoño, pero nada como aquella noche. Había sucedido esa noche mágica para Po y Tigresa. Nadie más que ellos dos sabían lo que había ocurrido esa mágica bajo el durazno.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews, dudas, y demás :D**

**Hasta luego **


End file.
